Reading with TheTwoMind
by TheTwoMind
Summary: I kidnapped people to read my stories, don't call the cops on me.


**AN: *Silence…* "Twoie? Twoie…" *Frisky-bits appears holding Flowey in his pot.* "Where are you?" *Silence* "** _ **Is that a note?**_ **" "Oh! Yeah it is! Going to do a reading fic… Be back soon, TheTwoMind. Oh." "** _ **So that's where he went.**_ **" *Silence…***

Harry opened his eyes confused. "What the…" He muttered confused. Looking around he saw a group of creatures, and a young child nearby. "What's going on?" He asked confused.

"You're awake! Great." A man said wearing a mysterious cloak mysteriously.

"Who are you?! Where's my wand?" He asked scared.

"Calm down! I'm TheTwoMind. You're in my… Uh… I'm done talking here." He said looking away.

" **What's going on here? Why are there humans here?** " A skeleton asked, waking up Ron and Hermione, along with the other creatures.

"SANS! OH MY GOSH! ARE THOSE HUMANS?!" A taller skeleton screeched excitedly.

 _ **You ask Papyrus to be quiet.**_ An echoing voice appeared in the room.

"SORRY FRISK!" The skeleton shouted.

"What's going on here…?" Harry muttered confused.

"You're here to read a book." TheTwoMind told him, getting the attention of the creatures, "I meant to grab your friends as well but… Eh what can you do?" He shrugged with a grin under the hood.

"What on earth? Why are we all in this room?" A goat lady asked.

"Ok then…" TheTwoMind said before snapping his fingers, they all knew why they were here and who each other were. "Better?"

"Much better, thank you." Toriel said with a smile.

" **So… What are we reading?** " Sans asked.

"This first stories called Frisky Bit's Potter." TheTwoMind told them.

"Potter…?" Harry whispered confused.

 _ **You ask what this means**_ Frisk rubbed their chin as the voice appeared again.

"Well… It's explained in the story but basically Harry here," He waved his hand towards Harry, "Falls down and years later adopts Frisk."

" **Ok… So does this take place on the surface then?** " Sans asked.

"Nope. It takes place underground. Can't say much more so yeah… Just read the book. I set up a TV so that you can see what's being read out, Ok?" He said locking the door, "Just let me lock the door, I have some people living here so… I don't really want them disturbing us, especially since one of them is from the story you're going to read. I'll read first for you." He explained as a book appeared in his hands and the TV turned on.

 **Harry watched as Sans drank his ketchup. "You done yet? I'm worried about Frisk… They're with Papyrus right?" He asked.**

Harry looked at Sans confused. "You drank ketchup? How? Wouldn't it go through you or something?" He asked.

" **Yup.** "

"That's just weird."

"THANK YOU! IT'S VERY WEIRD RIGHT?!" Papyrus agreed happily.

 **"** **Yeah, the date thing right?** **"**

 **"Yeah… That's why I'm worried, Frisk has a huge crush on him, but… Papyrus probably just cares about them like a friend." He explained heading to the house.**

"Wait isn't Frisk a little kid in this?" Harry asked.

"Yup, they're a little kid." TheTwoMind agreed.

"I DIDN'T KNOW AT THE TIME! I THOUGHT HUMANS WERE JUST REALLY SMALL IS ALL!" Papyrus rubbed his spine embarrassed.

 **"** **Yeah… That's true I guess.** **" Sans nodded.**

 **Harry entered the house and noticed Frisk on the sofa upset. "Frisk? You ok?" He asked them walking over. They nodded crying. "Papyrus reject you by accident?" Another nod. "It's ok Frisk…" He said hugging them. "Papyrus just doesn't know how you felt, he just made an assumption and it turned out to be right…" He explained. Frisk hugged him crying even more. "Frisk please calm down… I know how you feel about Papyrus but… You're still a little kid not even ten yet, you've got a lot of time to find someone." He told them stroking their hair. "Got that?" Nod. "Good… Now how did the date go? Was it interesting or really boring?" He asked with a grin. Frisk, to their own surprise, didn't cry or get upset but instead grinned back.**

"Huh? Frisk doesn't show that much emotion normally." Toriel noted with a frown.

 _ **You say you do show emotion, it's just very subtle.**_

"Strange…"

 **"It was fun… Papyrus was reading out of a book so he'd know what to do." They said with a giggle.**

"I WAS NEW TO IT!"

 **"Really? Well that's funny… Anything else happen?"**

 **"Um… No…" They said after thinking.**

 **"If you're sure… Huh?" He noticed that Frisk wasn't wearing the faded ribbon anymore, instead wearing a non-faded one. "What's with the ribbon?" He asked.**

 **"Before the date… I asked the monsters if there was a way to make the ribbon more colourful, one of them took it from me and made it colourful! It's still the same ribbon 'cause it's all tattered on this end see?" They held out the tattered end for him to see.**

 **"Cool. So now what Frisky-bits?" He asked them.**

 _ **You ask if you can be called that now**_

"Of course my child." Toriel agreed with a smile.

"I can see why it's called how it is now." Harry noted.

 **"Um…" They stopped to think.**

 **"I can wait as long as you need…" Harry said as he remembered what caused all this.**

"WOWIE! WE GET TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED NOW!" Papyrus said happily.

" **Looks like it.** "

 **Flashback**

 **Sans carried a small human child to Asgore, he had a second SOUL fragment inside him, using It and the other SOUL's they would be able to make a device to break the barrier…**

"Wait… Is that the same for me?" Harry asked worried.

"… I'm not sure, I think I got the original one…" TheTwoMind pondered.

" **Lemme see.** " Sans said pulling out Harry's SOUL. There was a shard poking out of it. " **Yeah you got a shard as well.** "

 **Harry walked through the underground happily. He was in the ruins while Sans spoke with Toriel. He headed towards a small room in the ruins. "Huh? A little kid?" The 14 year old muttered confused. Picking them up he carried them to Sans. "Sans? We have a problem!" He shouted as he brought the child to the two.**

"Wow, you're a natural dad huh?" Undyne noted.

"Wait… If I'm 14 in this… How did I grow up in the underground? What about Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"That's coming up at some point."

 **"** **A kid? Huh… It looks like they're attached to you Harry… I think it'd be good if you look after them, since they don't want to let go…** **" Sans said as Harry saw the child holding onto his shirt.**

 **"Oh! Well…" He blinked as he sat down. "What's your name?"**

 **"F-Frisk…" They whispered scared.**

 **"Hi F-Frisk! I'm Harry!" They grinned as he introduced himself.**

"Oh Merlin… I have gotta remember that." He muttered trying to remember it.

" **Tibia honest that's pretty good.** " Sans joked.

"Really? Bone jokes? I can think of a skele-ton more."

" **Heh. This is the start of a beautiful friendship.** " Sans decided.

 **Present**

 **"Harry?" Frisk asked him scared.**

 **"Huh? Sorry, I was having a flashback." He told them.**

 **"Ok! I was just wondering if we could go visit Miss Muffet?" They asked.**

"Please don't call me that Dearie… It's annoying…" Muffet asked.

 **"Frisk… She gets mad if you don't buy anything, and it's all so expensive!"**

 **"But… I've been saving up just so I could buy something for her…" Frisk told him.**

 **"Really? Show me your wallet then…" He said looking through it. "Oh, you do have enough money. Fine… We'll go visit Muffet Frisk." He agreed as they headed to Hotland and to Muffet's bake sale.**

 **"Hi Muffet!" Frisk said happily.**

 **"Hello Frisk dearie! Are you here to buy anything or too say hi?" Muffet asked.**

 **"Both! I saved up my money to buy something!" They told her happily.**

 **"Thank you Dearie!" She said happily.**

 **Harry carried Frisk back to the house tired. They'd been in Hotland for an hour, then gone to see Napstablook, who they'd met while playing in the ruins, and then Harry convinced them to go home. He was so tired…**

" _Oh… I'm in this? That's nice…_ " Napstablook muttered with a smile.

 **"** **Hey Harry. Rough day?** **"**

 **"No… Frisk just wanted to go visit people is all. One of them were in Hotland you see." He explained tucking Frisk into the bed and sitting in his chair. "Frisk fell asleep on the way home as well. Night Sans."**

 **"** **Night Harry.** **"**

 **Quietly a tiny flower looked around a garden scared. "Hello?! Mom? Dad? SOMEBODY?!" It shouted crying...**

"I don't cry!" Flowey shouted annoyed.

 **Frisk's dreams were memories of what had happened in the date and around it. They left Papyrus' room upset and ran into their room, hiding under the bed crying until they hid in the closet instead… "Frisk?" They heard Harry call out, so they hid under the bed again still crying…**

 **Sans tossed in his bed as he dreamt of Frisk and Harry killing everyone they met, Toriel, Papyrus, him… And finally each other! He woke up gasping in fear. Harry may not be his family but Frisk was basically Harry's kid… And Sans would give his life to protect both of them…**

Sans growled as he realised it was a genocide dream…

"You ok?" Harry asked.

" **Yeah… I'm fine…** " He muttered.

"Ok…"

 **Papyrus lay in his bed sadly. He knew he'd upset Frisk… But he was a teenager and Frisk was 8… He felt terrible for even accepting a date in the first place. He'd hoped that rejecting them in the way he had done so would help them both but it didn't… Getting up he entered Frisk and Harry's room, carefully going to Harry. He shook his shoulder silently.**

"THAT'S ODD! IN MY WORLD IT WAS BECAUSE I DIDN'T FEEL THAT WAY, I WAS JUST BEING HONEST!"

"I guess it's because he lived with Frisk for ages in this version." Harry mentioned.

"OH! THAT MUST BE IT!"

 **"Huh? Papryus?" He asked getting up and heading to the living room. "This better be important."**

 **"IT'S… ABOUT FRISK. I FEEL TERRIBLE FOR REJECTING FRISK BUT… THE AGE DIFFERENCE, AND I THOUGHT REJECTING THEM HOW I DID WOULD HELP BUT IT DIDN'T AND…" He whispered embarrassed.**

 **"Right… Just… Look I'm not an expert but you could start by apologizing to Frisk in the morning, and spending time around them. Not a huge amount but not a small amount by any means." He suggested with a yawn. "Ok?"**

 **"THANK YOU HARRY…" He whispered with a nod heading to his room to sleep.**

 **Harry watched with tired eyes before heading back to his room to sleep in the most comfy chair that ever existed…**

"Way ahead of you." TheTwoMind told Harry creating a chair which he sat onto happily.

"So comfy…"

 _ **You ask if you can try.**_

"Sure." He said getting off and letting Frisk sit on it happily, sinking into it.

"Ok that's the end of this chapter. We'll read the next one in a few minutes." TheTwoMind told them leaving the room to go do something. "I'll be back then."


End file.
